


Forgive the Intrusion

by LovingMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cockblocking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMalec/pseuds/LovingMalec
Summary: 5 times Magnus and Alec are interrupted during their intimate moments, and the one time they - finally- are not!!Magnus and Alec just can't seem to have some intimacy without someone needing something from them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter has a different kind of intimacy, all including smut and they get lengthier as we go along I promise! But it wouldn't be Malec without fluff so get ready for that too!! I hope you enjoy this and I will post the next chapter tomorrow!! :)

It was rare that Alec got a day off on the days when Magnus wasn’t busy. Usually if Alec has a day off, Magnus has appointments all day and when Magnus has no clients and nothing to do all day, Alec is always at the Institute. He hasn’t had a day off for two weeks, at least not entirely. There hasn’t been a day where he could just sit around with his boyfriend and not have to worry about some demon or even Jace and Clary getting themselves into trouble. Today however, their luck seemed to turn. They sat together, Magnus’ head in Alec’s lap as he led across the sofa, the both of them reading. Although Alec had a day off, he did some light reading over the reports that need finishing, but no more than that. 

“I still don’t understand why you insist on reading those reports darling. It’s your day off.” Magnus sighs, looking up at him.

“I’m just skimming over them, finding what needs to be done or improved on for when I go back. It’s not like I’m actually doing anything.” Alec shrugs, going back to the words on the page.

“Yes, but you could be reading something that is much more interesting than those reports.”

“I could be, but I’m not.” His voice trails off as he focuses on the words, and Magnus sighs as he watches his boyfriend concentrate on the words while silently planning where the both of them should go for dinner tonight, deciding on a quaint little restaurant in Prague assuming Alec wants to go, before going back to reading. 

These were the moments that they enjoy, just the two of them, together. They merely need to be in each other's presence to feel content. Just knowing that they are together, both of them able to ignore the chaos of the outside world as they remain inside their small bubble which protects them. Alec moves the report to the side before looking down at his boyfriend. His face is relaxed as his eyes skim over the words on the page. His unglamoured eyes – as they usually always were when it was just the two of them in the loft - move from the page and up to Alec’s face, a smile growing when he realizes that he’s being watched before Alec leans down to place a kiss to Magnus’ lips. It was a chaste kiss at first, but when Magnus hands moved up to link around Alec’s neck, they were moving against each other, their tongues suddenly intertwining in various ways.

Alec hummed into the kiss, but before he could lose himself in it, Magnus pulled his face away, lifting himself from Alec’s body before straddling his lap, his hands on either side of his head. He brings his lips to Alec’s and they move together, unhurried and languid yet filled with passion and hunger. It all came from nowhere, the sudden hunger they felt for each other just from the small contact. Magnus laid his hips flush against Alec, resting most of his weight against him as he shifted infinitesimally against him. It had Alec biting at Magnus’ bottom lip, silently begging for more. As he licked against Alec’s tongue, he swiveled his hips, feeling the growing hardness against his ass before pulling his lips away. He stared at his expression as he grinded down into his lap, his brows furrowed slightly while his mouth hung open, little puffs of air escaping as he tries to regain control of it again. 

“You know Alexander, I often wonder how we end up in this situation.” He absentmindedly spoke, enticing his Nephilim as he moved his hips back and forth gracefully. “Here I am, attempting to read and let you continue with your work, even though it’s your day off,” he rolls his eyes disapprovingly. “And then you go and kiss me like you did. And before we knew it, we were making out.” He feigns a deprecating look, but doesn’t stop his actions. He watches Alec’s eyes flutter shut and feels his hands tighten on his hips before he breathes in. 

“You were just, so tempting.” He huffs out, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ as he squirms a little underneath him from both the pleasure and the intense gaze.

“Really, just the sight of me reading tempts you?” He whispers. Their faces are inches apart and they can feel how quickly they are breathing with each hot breath they take. Alec nods quickly and desperately as his hands move to the warlock's thighs and he’s slowly moving them up and down, needing to ground himself slightly.

“Just the sight of you in general is tempting, You’re so- ugh.” He gulps as he melodramatically sighs while staring up into Magnus smiling eyes. “You just make me so... desperate.” He laughs out and Magnus laughs along with him, his head thrown back before looking at Alec and cocking his head to the side.

“Well then maybe I should do something about that love.” He smirks.

“Yeah, please.” He smiles, his eyes alight with excitement and desperation. Magnus leans down again, placing his lips on Alec’s while his hand travels to the buckle on his trousers and with a deft motion of nimble fingers, it’s undone and Magnus is gripping Alec through his underwear, the wet patch growing by the moment. The contact makes him pull away from Magnus’ lips as he lets out a soft moan, his head lolling back to lean on the sofa. Watching Alec become so riled up over just a few kisses and touches had him going weak, and so instead of teasing, Magnus slips his hand beneath the underwear, Alec’s head whipping up as he produces a sharp hiss at the skin on skin contact. He’s met with cat eyes that are studying his face, watching his brows furrow when his thumb swipes over the head of his cock, watching as his mouth hangs open when he grips tightly at the base. 

Magnus’ hand drags up his cock, twisting as he reaches the tip before repeating his actions continuously. His movements are slow at first as his other hand moves to toy with a nipple, pinching and pulling at all the right times with just the right amount of pressure to make the younger man squirm beneath him. His hand is speeding up and he presses his lips against Alec’s, ready to catch the moans he’ll let out when he finally comes undone. However, as soon as Magnus’ lips touch Alec’s the door swings open to reveal Jace and Izzy and they walk to them, but stop when they take in their appearance. Luckily, they couldn’t see how exposed Alec was as Magnus shielded him, and so with that and wide eyes he tucks himself away as Magnus groans and rolls his eyes.

“Shadowhunter’s can’t use phones? Or knock even?” Magnus sighs at them in annoyance as he glares at them with a pout.

“Sorry but we need you Alec.” Jace murmurs as they both stand waiting. Magnus looks down at Alec, who is just barely holding in a laugh. Alec knew he was horny, hell, he was on the brink of an orgasm. But the way Magnus had reacted made him think that he was just as pent up and excited as himself, even though he didn’t seem like it. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his face for a few seconds, as his irritation could be read so easily. It made Alec’s heart swell for him.

“What’s wrong now?” Alec muttered as Magnus lifted himself off of Alec’s lap and placed himself next to him, chagrin on his face as he let out a huff. They were talking about how a clave official needed to talk to him. But Magnus wasn’t listening, because all he was thinking about was how he wanted to turn the Shadowhunters who interrupted them into toads. Just until they’re satisfied at least. He’d never do it, he was kidding of course...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy as always, and please leave all your thoughts and kudos which are greatly appreciated!! :)

Magnus shivered as his back hits the wall, Alec’s body pushing up against the front of him and both of them are able to feel how hard they are. Their lips connected again, as they had been all night. They were at the Hunters moon on a date, but as soon as they began to practically make out on the pool table, a portal was made and they were stood in their living room. 

“Alexander.” He moaned delicately as Alec’s hands tighten around his hips. Alec’s lips trail down Magnus’ jaw, biting softly before licking over the same spot, humming at Magnus small groans as he grinds down onto the leg which is slotted between his thighs. His hands are roaming over Alec’s back, at least the parts he can reach considering how tall the Shadowhunter is. When Alec bit softly at his neck, he pulled his head up with his hands away from his neck to latch their lips together for a quick moment, before pulling him along to the couch, pushing against his chest to sit him down. Alec just looks up at him, watching as the glamour slips away and Magnus sinks to the floor in front of him, kneeling in between his knees. 

The warlock's hands are stroking over his thighs tenderly and Alec is already breathing quicker at the contact. They’d riled each other up so much at the bar with their flirting innuendos and such, they were both hard already, just itching to get at each other's skin, to feel the heat radiating off of each other, to touch, to feel, to taste. And so, with a deft motion of his fingers, Magnus unbuckles his belt, deciding against teasing the man. He wastes no time in getting his cock out, but he leaves his pants on, too eager to care at that very moment. 

And neither did Alec. When he felt Magnus’ fingers wrap around his cock for the first time that night, his touch achingly featherlight, he sagged in his seat as he exhaled with a smile on his face. Magnus looked up at the sound and brought himself down to Alec’s cock, darting his tongue out and licking at the head softly, before doing it again, and again. Alec never tore his eyes away, he couldn’t bring himself to, even if he did have the strength to. 

“Magnus.” He hummed, bringing his hands down to Magnus’ hair, raking his fingers through as he braced himself. Magnus just hummed before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, sucking sharply in contrast to the soft licks that he was just giving. It makes Alec’s hips buck up a little, pushing deeper into Magnus. He took more of him in, inch by inch as his lips slide down his cock and relaxes his throat and takes him to the hilt, staying still. Alec’s thighs had tensed as he tries not to thrust up, his hands tightening in Magnus’ hair and he relaxed when Magnus pulled off with a pop and a devilish smile as he stroked him. He breathed out unevenly and they both stared at each other, eyes wide with excitement before Magnus went back to work, sucking harshly with each stroke upwards and barring his teeth. 

He did so for a little longer, up until he felt Alec pull at his hair desperately. When he popped off again, his lips glistening with pre-come and spit, he stroked him as he chased his high. Alec had hunched over as Magnus knelt up and they looked at each other for one moment, before connecting their lips together, languidly brushing their tongues against each other. They were getting lost in each other. That was until the door swung open and the conversations between the uninvited guests turn to stuttering apologies. Magnus pulled away quickly, clicking his fingers and doing Alec’s pants back up, making Alec decent enough for their visitors without having to deal with the button and belt of his pants. 

“Oh my god, we’re so sorry.” Clary exclaimed as they all turned. Izzy, Jace and Clary had decided to stop by the loft, mainly to see how their date went considering how busy Alec had been the last two weeks, but also drop off the files they’d been meaning to give in because Alec had been chasing them up on them for ages. 

“You can turn.” Magnus rolled his eyes. He didn’t seem phased. Alec however, sat flustered with rosy cheeks. But it wasn’t because his siblings had just walked in on them. That was only half of it. It was because he was literally about to have an orgasm. And now it’s gone. To say he’s disappointed is an understatement. 

“Are you both... decent?” Jace asked as he shook his head. 

“No, we’re both naked on my couch in front of you.” He huffed out with a roll of his eyes. “Yes, we’re decent.” Magnus cocked his head to the side when they all turned to face them, and relaxing when they saw him sat on the sofa, no longer on his knees, beside a grumpy looking Alec. “Really, again?” He gestured between Jace and Izzy before sighing. “To what do we owe the pleasure, pun intended.” He smirked 

“Yeah, we were just coming to see how your date went. But I guess we got our answer.” Izzy smirked at her remark. “Oh, and to drop off the files you wanted Alec, about that demon attack a couple of weeks ago.” She said as she passed them to him. Izzy got a look at his face. His cheeks are flushed and some of his hair is sticking to his forehead. And she couldn’t help but feel happy, no tendril of embarrassment coursing through her veins. Because as they grew up, Alec had walked in on Izzy multiple times, as he has done with Jace. So Izzy was smiling, because she never actually thought she’d see the day where she walks in on her brother in an intimate moment, let alone with his boyfriend. 

“Oh you finally did them, thanks.” He muttered. He needed them to leave, so he could continue what he’d been doing before they’d interrupted. He flicked through the papers in the file quickly, making a mental note to read over them later, but for now he reaches forward to put them on the table and as he sits back, he makes sure that his erection isn’t noticeable. 

“You’re welcome. We’ll uh, leave you guys to it then I guess.” Jace frowned as he spoke before he walked towards the door, Clary following him instantly. But Izzy didn’t leave right away, instead she lingered with a bright smile. 

“What?” Alec huffed. He was ready for the remarks she was about to make. 

“Nothing. Just happy for you.” She smiled as Alec blinked back in shock and confusion. “Sorry we walked in on you guys. Have fun.” She said with a wink as she turned on her heel, walking out the door with a last ‘bye’ shouted in the distance. 

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered. He was afraid that Alec was very uncomfortable with what had just happened. For his siblings, including Clary to see them in such a compromising position, and considering he was the only one fully on display, he hoped that Alexander would realize that it isn’t a big deal. The last time they were almost fully clothed, nothing could be seen, but this time... “Are you alright?” 

“Nope.” Alec was annoyed with them for bursting in, especially because he was just about to cum. But he was still desperate for the warlock. 

“Alexander it-” His words are cut off when Alec places himself in Magnus lap and connects their lips together hastily, Magnus’ hands flying to his hips while Alec’s hands are pulling Magnus’ face to his urgently. 

“I was so close. Please do it again.” He whispers when he pulls back. Magnus thought for a moment, quickly catching on. He wasn’t embarrassed that the Shadowhunters walked in on them, he was annoyed because they had been interrupted. He smirked up at him. 

“Glady Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alec!! Hope you enjoyed! xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you have any thoughts about my work, let me know as I love to read your comments!! :)

“Alexander.” Magnus whispers as he tugs on the dark locks on Alec’s head. Alec releases Magnus’ cock from his mouth with an audible pop before leaving a trail of kisses as he makes his way up the bed, back up to Magnus lips. He claims them, letting his tongue slide over Magnus’ before lightly sucking on it, listening to his guttural moan as he rakes his hands over Alec’s back. “Please, Alexander I need you now.” He sighs when they disconnect. 

Alec can feel how hard Magnus is against his own skin, and who is he to keep his wanton warlock waiting. He sits back on his heels and Magnus flicks his wrist, lubing both Alec’s fingers and his entrance before Alec slides in two fingers easily. He shivers as Magnus clenches and he curls his fingers upwards, brushing over that sweet spot of ecstasy only once to tease him. It causes Magnus to twitch with his whole body as he incoherently and desperately mumbles pleas to Alec. 

After stretching him out, just enough to accommodate his size and yet still feel the burn slightly, he prods at his entrance with the tip of his cock and looks up at him. Magnus nods with as much enthusiasm that he is able to muster up, and Alec pushes in, watching his boyfriends for any signs of discomfort. He only finds pleasure on his face however, as his jaw is slack and his eyes are glazed over and unfocused as he pushes in inch by inch. When he reaches the hilt, Magnus lets out a broken moan, clawing at his Shadowhunter when he moves to tower over him. He draws back slowly, before thrusting in again. The slight burn is delicious, not enough to hurt him, but enough to excite his heart as it thrums against his chest. Alec’s hips increase in speed of their own accord and he’s panting quickly, setting a languid pace that the both of them are comfortable with. 

“There. Yes there.” He purrs out as his hands move to cup Alec’ face, keeping him at eye level. It’s heaven, it’s bliss and it’s the sweet taste of everything that they could possibly want at that moment. And yet it’s torture, it’s such sweet torture, because they are taking their time, their movements unhurried, connected together in a very intimate way as they both hold off on their climax. And as focused as they are on each other, Magnus isn’t able to feel someone entering his wards or hear the sound of the door opening and closing over the sound of skin slapping against skin and soft moans tearing their way through their chests.

“Hello?” Jace’s voice rings through the loft and Alec’s hips stutter to a halt, making Magnus whimper at the loss of friction. 

“What-?” He whispered as he watched Alec grimace and sigh. He was seriously going to rip his parabatais head off any day now. Magnus hadn’t heard any of it, so lost in pleasure that he hadn’t even felt Jace penetrate his wards. Now though, he could hear footsteps approaching the bedroom and Alec tensed, but made no move to pull out.

“You guys are having sex aren’t you.” Alec could  _hear_  Jace's frown through the door and he laughed slightly, because he could also feel Jace’s embarrassment through their bond. Jace however, could feel the utter happiness radiating through him, the substantial amount of pleasure he was feeling at that moment. He should’ve guessed, as that was usually what he could feel the last few times he’s interrupted them. 

“We could lie and say no, but then you’d see things that I’m sure you do not want to see.” Alec calls, which he thinks will hopefully send him away. “And I don’t want you to see that either.”

“Well um, just- can you call me when you’re done?” Jace squeaks and Magnus huffs, growing very impatient. As an experiment, he rolls his hips up and Alec jolts, but doesn’t make Magnus stop as he stares at him with a ludicrous smile. 

“Sure, sure.” Magnus angles his hips up as Alec watches, transfixed on his movements.

“It’s nothing serious or anything I just-”

“Jace. I said okay. Leave now please.” Alec shouts as he lets go of the last of his willpower as hold onto Magnus’ hips, thrusting only lightly.

“Right, I’m going.” He mumbles, throwing his hands in the air and moving quickly away from the door. He’s just scared that one day, he’s going to walk in to them both butt naked on their carpet floor. He really does need to remember to knock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, can these two ever go a full round of sex without being interrupted?? xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I truly hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts!! xo

“And Maia just trusted you with the keys?” Alec eyes the keys in Magnus’ hand. He couldn’t tell whether Maia had actually given Magnus the keys to lock up, or if he had stolen them without her knowing.

“I’m shocked that you think Maia does not trust me enough. I’ll have you know she personally handed me these keys, and she has an extra pair which she will use if she needs to.” He places the keys on the bar and walks over to his weary eyed Shadowhunter. “Alexander.” He wraps his arms around him and brings his head around to face him. “I did not steal them, I promise you.” He smiles before placing his head on Alec’s chest. Alec’s arms wrap around Magnus instinctively.

“So, we have the bar to ourselves. What do you propose we do?” Alec places a kiss to his forehead when he looks up at him. 

“I could make you a drink if you’d like? Or maybe a game of pool?” He removes himself and grabs one of the cues from the side. 

“No way, you’ll cheat.” Alec laughs as he follows. As much as he’d love to, playing with Magnus always results in him losing - because Magnus cheats, how else would you explain it - and he isn’t in the mood to lose any bets tonight. He thinks about being in the Hunters moon and the amount of times they’ve made out against the pool table, too many to count, but it never went further considering they were always surrounded by others. Normally a portal was made in haste and one would be inside the other within minutes of landing in the loft. 

But now they are alone, and so Alec backs Magnus into the pool table, lifting him by his hips and sitting him on top before bringing their lips together. Magnus snakes his hands around to Alec’s ass, giving a firm squeeze and smiling into their kiss when Alec gives a low chuckle, lacing his hands through Magnus’ perfectly styled hair. 

“Mmm, you sure about this love?” Magnus sighs as his head tilts to the side when Alec’s lips move down to his neck, sucking at his pulse point and licking over it. 

“Mhm.” Alec hums and nods, and Magnus reluctantly pulls away slightly, shifting up on the table to make room for Alec, pulling him close to his chest before pushing him down and straddling his waist. He made no move when Alec placed his hands on his waits, squeezing impatiently. He just chuckles before clicking his fingers, removing Alec’s shirt. He shivers, feeling the texture of the pool table and the cold hair hitting his bare skin.

Magnus leans down to Alec’s neck, and licks a long stripe up his deflect rune, causing Alec’s eyes to flutter shut. He continues to kiss and nip and suck, teasing him to the point where Alec is thrusting his hips up faintly. They barely lift off the table, but Magnus is able to feel his hard on against his own. He moves down his chest, leaving faint kisses at both of his nipples, before moving down to the belt, unbuckling it and then popping them open from the button. 

Alec’s hands move down to Magnus’ hair as they continue to stare at each other. It feels like eternity as he just sits there, his fingers motionless on his waist and Alec whines. He smiles up at the Nephilim and his desperation, but before he can pull them down however, the inevitable happens.

“Ahem.” They both whip their heads to the direction of the sound, where Simon and Maia stood. Alec quickly sat up while groaning in frustration, Magnus following as he gave Maia an apologetic look. It seemed as though all of their friends were against the idea of Alec actually getting some action sometime soon.

Simon couldn’t take his eyes away for a moment as he looked at the two of them, even though he desperately wanted to. It was strange for him to see the usually stoic and serious Shadowhunter looking desperately at the High Warlock of Brooklyn between his legs. Maia however, cocked her head to the side and placed her balled up hands on her hips, unphased by the scene.

“You know Magnus, when I gave you the keys to this place, this wasn’t what I had in mind for you both.” She laughs and Simon finally diverts his eyes to anywhere but the half-naked Shadowhunter and the Warlock.

“What else could you have possibly had in mind dear?” Magnus shakes his head as he clicks his fingers, making Alec decent.

“I don’t know, maybe a nice date with you two playing pool and no one around to interrupt you?” She chuckles and Magnus slides off of the table, striding over to the pair still stood by the door while Alec swings his long legs over the side, watching him from behind. 

“Hello Sherwin.” He smirks and Simon just nods at him, making eye contact for a second or so and then looking away again. “Why so quiet Simon, the sight of Alexander under my mercy too hot for you to handle?” He laughs as Simons eyes go wide and Alec smiles and ducks his head as he watches his boyfriend tease the vampire.

“No- I wasn’t- I didn’t mean to-” Simon stutters but is cut off when Alec hops off the table.

“Leave the poor guy alone.” He laughs as his head cocks to the side. Simon is shocked because Alec Lightwood is... defending him. “Imagine walking into a bar to find two people on the verge of sex. It’d throw you a little.” Magnus looks back at him, his eyes narrowing, before turning and creating a portal to the loft for them both. He then clicks his fingers, producing the keys and handing them back over to Maia.

“We apologize. Next time, I’ll make sure everything is locked so that you can’t walk in on us. Spare key or not.” He winks as they step through the portal.

“There won’t be a next time!” Is the last thing they hear from Maia when they land in his loft, utterly content with how the night has gone, despite being interrupted,  _again._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one, and the next one shall be very interesting, and longer than the previous ones. Hope you enjoy reading!! :)

Alec shivered as the cold air hit his skin when Magnus removed his top in haste. They were trying to walk to the bedroom, but they were reluctant to pull away from each other's lips and so they blindly walk through the loft. It wasn’t a fast or easy journey however, as they kept on leaning back against the walls that were closest. Don’t get them wrong, they love wall sex whenever they have the chance to indulge in it, but this time they would much rather something comfortable. But after a day of teasing on Magnus’ part and the fact that both of them couldn’t keep their hands off of one another, it didn’t look like they’d be reaching the bedroom anytime soon.

One or the other would end up backing them into the wall and they would both rest there as their tongues explored each other's mouths and lips explored their skin. Magnus has Alec up against the wall, his hands exploring the rune clad skin beneath his fingers, tweaking a nipple softly causing Alec to pull away from his lips and huff out a laugh, his hands squeezing at his hips. Magnus attaches his lips to his pulse point, biting softly and licking over the spot, creating a developing bruise, which he is certain he’ll have to remove with his magic later on.

“Magnus.” He roughly moans. His head is tilted to the side, giving Magnus more access while Magnus’ hands are traveling south, towards the belt buckle on his trousers. Without removing his lips, he rids him of the belt and pops open the button and the zip, leaving his trousers on him. He slowly slips his hand beneath the waistband of his underwear, which is the moment he removes his lips from his skin to watch Alec’s face. 

His head is titled back, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as his eyebrows furrow when he feels the firm squeeze Magnus gives around the base of his cock. It hypnotizes him, the way his adams apple bobs with each gulp he takes, each shudder he makes when his hand glides from the base to the tip smoothly because of the arousal that’s already built up.

“Please, s-stop.” He breathes out, although his head stays tilted towards the ceiling with his eyes screwed shut. Magnus stops but doesn’t remove his one hand from his cock. He brings the other free hand up to Alec’s cheek, urging him to open his eyes to look at him.  When his eyes do open and he looks down, Alec gulps and his smile is lazy as it spreads on his face. 

“Everything okay darling?” Magnus whispers as he watches Alec’s eyes move back and forth, looking into the brown, glamored, eyes. He drops his glamour, and Alec eyes flutter shut once more. Magnus knows that if Alec was uncomfortable, he would tell him so, but after the multitude of times he’s heard Alec tell him to stop while in the throes of passion, he’s almost certain that he isn’t feeling discomfort in this moment.

“Yeah. Just needed a second to calm down, I’m okay now.” He utters when he opens his eyes again, his own hands moving to Magnus’ face to bring their lips together. Magnus takes this as his cue to continue, and so he moves his hand, twisting as he gets to the head. Alec’s hips start to move with quick but small thrusts, and to Alec’s dismay, soon enough Magnus is removing his hand, drawing a whimper from the Shadowhunter who was very close to the edge of ecstasy. “Why’d you stop.” 

Magnus just looks at him, before dropping to his knees, his hands moving to the waistband of his trousers. He tugs them down a little, freeing his rapidly hardening cock as it bounces after being exposed to cold air before sitting back on his heels and looking up at the Nephilim, who whines and lets out a chuckle. He can be so impatient when it comes to sex, specifically Magnus’ mouth on him. And he is  _aching_  for it. 

He leans forwards, taking Alec at the base, before darting his tongue out and digging it into the slit which is beading with pre-come. It makes Alec’s hips jerk forward slightly, but Magnus’ free hand moves to his hip, pushing him back and holding him in place as he wraps his lips around the tip, sucking sharply and earning a groan from the man above. His hand travels down to his hair, tugging as much as he knows Magnus likes, while his other hand is gripping tightly at the warlock's shoulder, grounding himself as his mouth moves deeper, his throat contracting in order to fit him in all the way. It has him moaning with his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his boyfriend acts like taking his cock all the way down his throat is no problem at all. 

He keeps going, sucking as he makes his way back up to the tip and then swirling his tongue around the head as he catches his breath, before taking him in again, repeating the same pattern of sucking and licking. He feels Alec twitch in his mouth slightly, and when he looks up at the Nephilim, his eyes are scrunched up and his mouth is slack. So he pulls his mouth and his hand away, letting him fall from his mouth, a string of both salvia and pre-come following. 

“No, w-w-what are you doing!?” He whines as his eyes open, and he’s panting as his grip on Magnus’ hair and shoulder loosens. 

“Not yet love.” He whispers, and Alec looks into the compelling cat eyes as they peer up at him. He smiles as he feels himself backing away from the edge, again, and reaches down, pulling Magnus to meet his face. He’s made a mess, his chin glistening from the dribble. Alec lurches forward, his hand moving to the back of his head in order to pull his face to his own, as close as they can possibly get while their tongues are inside each other's mouths. It’s an urgent kiss, filled with want, need and desperation, but also with love, and compassion, and warmth as they both melt against each other. 

Of course, it’s interrupted however, when the worst thing possible happens. They pull away from each other in haste, and luckily Magnus’ clothed body is covering Alec’s exposed cock. He reaches down to button himself up and conceal himself as quick as he possibly can in this situation.

“Mom. What the hell?” He huffs out as he does the buckle up. Both Maryse and Luke are stunned to the spot, a ludicrous expression glued to their faces. Once Magnus sees that Alec is covered in the southern area, he backs away slightly and turns to their guests. They can handle Izzy and Jace and Clary walking in on them, even Maia and Simon. But being caught by a parent, and her boyfriend is causing Alec’s face to heat up as he looks to the ground, mortified.

“Sorry, we just have some information on that vampire den you wanted Luke’s pack to check out.” Maryse snickers as she looks at her son. His hair is a mess, his face is bright red, and his shirt is still on the floor. 

“Sorry to have interrupted on- whatever it was you were doing.” Luke utters as he looks at Magnus, who seems unphased by the whole ordeal. 

“Oh it’s quite alright.” Magnus just smiles at them both, although his uncomfortableness of the situation is apparent in his tone, as Alec looks at him, his brows furrowed. How is he not bothered?

“Well, from what we can tell there isn’t many of them there. 10, 15 at most I’d say. They’re new, so they mainly keep going after each other which is why their numbers are dropping. If we know anymore, we’ll let you know.” Luke eyes Maryse, and she looks at him with a smile on her face, barely containing her laughter. She never thought that a day would come, where she would walk in on her son, so blissfully happy in ways that she’s never seen him – nor intended to in these situations – with a warlock who he loves deeply.

“Thanks Luke. Be careful though, okay?” Alec finally peeks at the both of them as Luke nods at him with a smile on his face. Magnus just continues to watch as the conversation happens. He can definitely admit, he feels the slightest bit awkward. But after watching Maryse’s reaction, it dies down a little when she winks at him.

“We’re- gonna go. Enjoy.” Maryse stifles a laugh as she grips at Luke, both of them barely making it outside of the door before letting their laughter fill the halls as the door shuts behind them, muffling it.

“Well that was mortifying.” Alec sighs as he looks at the warlock, who’s glamor is now back up. Alec sits on the sofa, Magnus following behind hesitantly. He’s careful, not sure whether Alec is so embarrassed that he may never speak to his mother again.

“Alexander I-” 

“Stop, Magnus. I’m fine... I guess. I mean, she couldn’t really  _see_  anything right?” He squeaked out. 

“I don’t think so darling. I was mainly blocking the view.” Magnus frowns as he watches Alec rise, making his way towards the bedroom.

“Good. I’m sick of people barging in and interrupting us.” He hesitates by the door, turning on his heels towards a smug and smiling Magnus Bane. “You coming?” He whispers before Magnus practically runs to him, launching himself so that Alec has him picked up, his hands against his ass and their lips connected together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, finally, malec getting through a full round of sex, without being interrupted by someone needing something. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and please leaveme any comments you have I love to read them!! :)

The sun which is penetrating through the curtains shines into Alec’s closed eyes, causing him to stir with a scrunched-up face. The sun is warm against his skin, but the body pressed against him is warmer. It’s nice, soft. He can also feel the short puffs of breath against his own skin and the small sounds which escape the still sleeping man against his chest.

He has no idea what time it is, but he knows that he should get up to shower before he goes to the institute. For all he knows, maybe he’s late already. But in this moment, the thought that he could check the time on his phone does not occur to him, because he’s happy to lay like this for a while, the both of them naked against each other, Magnus as close to his chest as he could possibly get right now, his arms wrapped securely around the sleeping warlock. It’s peaceful, the air quiet and undisturbed excluding the steady breathing. 

Alec doesn’t know how long he’s led there staring down at his boyfriend. It must be minutes, because Magnus stirs against the bare chest he’s led on and his eyes flutter open. They are unfocused for a moment, his cat eyes on display, as they usually were in the mornings. After a few seconds, he looks up and is met with a smiling and a seemingly dazed Alec.

“Good morning angel.” Magnus rasps as he rubs his eye softly. 

“Morning.” He whispers, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ face still.

“Were you watching me sleep darling?” He picks his head up, resting his chin on his chest and looking up at the Shadowhunter. It’s Alec’s favorite look on him. His eyes are still tired from being shut all night and his features are relaxed and makeup free. He brings his hand down to his face, running his thumb over his cheekbone gently. 

“Yeah.” His smile is lopsided, the one corner of his mouth quirking up. “Not for long enough though, it’s like you have a built-in radar whenever I’m watching you.” Magnus smiles leisurely before frowning.

“What time is it?” He mumbles; however, he makes no move to check for himself.

“No idea.” Alec shrugs as he watches Magnus’ head cock to the side with raised eyebrows.

“What will the Shadowhunter's think of you if you’re late?” He feigned disapproval, despite failing at it what with how he’s smiling. 

“Maybe I’m not late. I just haven’t checked.” Alec smiled. He had no desire to right now either. They lay like that for a few moments and Magnus’ thoughts drift back to the previous night. They had spent their night portaling to the most beautiful landmarks in Rome. “Thanks for last night. It was amazing.”

“You’re most welcome. Such a shame we have to return to the Shadow world hmm.” He whispers and Alec chuckles softly. “Let’s stay like this all day. No demons, no Shadowhunter's, just us."

“Tempting, but I have an Institute to run.” Alec sighs and smiles at the disappointed look which flashes across the warlocks face. His smile fades however when Magnus smirks, his eyes narrowing.

“I bet I could make you stay.” He watches as a dubious frown forms on the Shadowhunter’s face. He skims his hand, which is resting on his chest, over a nipple softly. He chuckles when Alec’s expression changes, his eyebrows shooting up and his eyes widening slightly. Alec knows he should be getting up, but he just can’t seem to find it in himself to stop Magnus from what he’s about to do. So he doesn’t say anything, and waits to see where he’s going. 

Magnus pinches his nipple gently, enough pressure to make Alec squirm, only slightly, under his touch. He grazes his teeth over the other one which his head is closer to, watching through his eyelashes as Alec’s mouth opens, but no sound is produced when he bites down on it. He flicks it with his tongue when he lets go, before sliding his hand down his body as it disappears underneath the covers, running his fingers over the happy trail that leads to his already hard cock.

Alec lets out a huff of breath that he was holding in anticipation when Magnus grips him at the base, staring up at the Shadowhunter. He breathes out of his agape mouth while Magnus trails his fingers up his cock in a featherlight manner, keeping the pressure light and teasing before bringing his teeth down to bite softly at the nipple closest to him. With his mouth on him, and his hand barely there, it was a strange contrast. He was getting pleasure from the small bites and the harsh sucks at his nipple, but the hand which was stroking his cock softly, too soft, wasn’t giving him enough that he needs to reach the edge.

Of course, knowing Magnus, reaching the edge just as they’d begun was very rare. But Alec was unable to stop himself from arching his back, pushing both his chest into Magnus’ lips and bucking his hips up to feel the friction he so desperately needs. To Alec’s amazement, Magnus gives in, squeezing his hand around Alec with much more pressure than before, producing a choked groan and a thrust of hips from him. 

“M-Magnus.” He breathes out as his eyes flutter shut. “I- I have to-” 

“Have to what Alexander? Get to your very important job as Head of the Institute and order all of your Shadowhunter’s around with your big stoic head Shadowhunter demeanor?” Magnus teases, knowing that isn’t what Alec meant, and his hand continues his ministrations, swiping his thumb over the head when he lingers there before twisting his hand up and down. 

“Yes.” He breathes out in a small chuckle as his eyes are screwed shut, his head resting against the pillow and facing up. Magnus however is still looking at the Shadowhunter that is so lost in pleasure. 

“But wouldn’t you rather be here with me while I relax you.” Magnus whispers, his other hand running across his hair clad chest in a soothing matter.

“Of course I’d rather it, you know that.” Alec shakes his head slightly. 

“Then let me relax you further my love.” He stops moving his hand and Alec’s head whips up from the pillow. He watches as Magnus’ head disappears beneath the covers, feeling Magnus’ naked skin against his own. He shudders from it, and he’s sure there are more shudders on top as he feels Magnus’ cool breath against his cock. Alec’s mind began to wander, only slightly, as he thought about the covers shielding Magnus. Maybe, not being able to see him would be a good thing, it may stop him from going over the brink too fast. 

But then he wouldn’t be able to see Magnus eyes, which he adores so much, as they look up at him through his lashes. He wouldn’t be able to see how his lips wrap around the base of his cock when he’s all the way down Magnus’ throat. He wouldn’t be able to see how his eyes flutter shut the moment he engulfs him to the base. And so, with those thoughts in mind, he lifts the covers from his naked body at the same moment Magnus takes Alec into his mouth, causing Alec to moan out his name when he’s met with his stretched-out lips and daunting cat eyes. 

Magnus sucks sharply at the head before relaxing his throat and taking his Nephilim all the way down his throat, reaching the base and fluttering his eyes shut as he embraces it. He loves feeling so full of Alec, in any way he can take him. He pulls back with a suck all the way up until his mouth pops off audibly. He takes a second, breathing and watching his boyfriend. His chest is heaving as he looks at Magnus hazily, albeit his eyes not really focusing on anything but Magnus right now. And the warlock lowers his head again, this time setting up a rhythm and using his hand to stroke the parts he doesn’t get into his mouth.

“Magnus-Magnus... use your finger’s... please.” He breathes as his hand moves down to bury in Magnus’ hair. Magnus pulls off of his cock, smiling before placing kisses from the back all the way up to the tip multiple times. He keeps doing that as he clicks his fingers, producing a generous amount of lube to his fingers and Alec’s entrance, before gently placing his fingers there, rubbing slightly to let him get used to it. As he pushes his fingers in, he takes Alec into his mouth again, laughing inwardly at the choked off groan he lets go of. He lets him get used to it before moving them and when he does set a pace, he’s scissoring and curling his fingers, making Alec arch off of the bed and push further into Magnus’ mouth, just increasing his pleasure.

Alec doesn’t know what to do with it all. Each prod and stroke against his prostate has him thrusting into Magnus mouth, pleasure coming from everywhere. He’s nearing the edge faster than he’d like to admit, and so he taps Magnus’ head before tugging at his hair. Magnus pulls off of him, and stills his fingers, keeping them inside as Alec sits up slightly, tilting his chin, asking for a kiss. Magnus is happy to oblige, running his tongue over his lips as he’s curling his fingers inside the Shadowhunter. He’s breathing heavily into Magnus’ mouth, and he knows he may not be able to hold on any longer.

“S-stop.” He murmurs against his lips. Magnus stops what he’s doing, looking into the hazel eyes.

“Is everything alright Alexander?” He doesn’t feel too worried, because he trusts Alec to tell him when somethings wrong.

“Yeah.” He breathes slowly. “Would’ve cum. Please, fuck me now.” He squeaks, his cheeks reddening as he watches a smile grow on Magnus’ face. He just nods, and uses one hand to push Alec back towards the bed, his head hitting the pillows with a soft thud. He pulls out his fingers and sits up before clicking his clean fingers, lubing up in own cock and he scoots closer and takes himself in hand.

“You ready? He whispers, watching as Alec nods quickly, his eyes screwed shut as they face towards the ceiling. If he looks, he’s not going to last. However, when Magnus slowly inches himself in, taking his time as not to hurt him, Alec feels compelled to look up at Magnus. Magnus’ eyes are on his face already, so when he opens his own eyes, his mouth turning into the perfect oval shape as he feels himself stretch and he’s panting and blinking faster than normal.

“Please...” He trails off, moving to link his hands around the back of Magnus’ head, bringing his lips down to connect with his own in a lingering kiss, before pulling off. “Move.” He whispers against his lips. And so, Magnus moves, drawing his hips back slightly and pushing in more and more each time, steadily building up a pace. He brings his lips down to Alec’s neck, placing a tender kiss right upon on deflect rune, before running his tongue along the length of it. Alec’s hands are running across Magnus’ back, his fingers digging into the flesh as he clings onto him like he is his lifeline, before they trail down to his ass. His hands are pushing against him with each thrust.

The pace is slow, too slow for Alec. And so, with almost his whole body, he pushes up slightly and flips them over so that Alec is seated in his lap with Magnus still inside. Before he knows it, he’s rocking his hips back and forth, his hands resting on Magnus’ chest and he’s moving fast. He’s not sure why, but the impulse to hurry is there, which is why his hips are grinding against Magnus’ with all the strength he has. Each stroke against his nerves has him moaning, each squeeze of Magnus’ fingers against his hips has him whimpering. One of his hand’s move from his hips to his cock, and with each small thrust of Alec’s hips, he’s also thrusting into Magnus’ hand. 

Alec really is a sight to behold. His head is thrown back, exposing his neck and the deflect rune which adorns it. He’s able to see how his Adams apple bobs with each gulp he takes, each rough moan he lets out with each drag over his prostate. His chest is rising and falling quickly and his face is scrunched up in pleasure, his cheeks flushed and red from the exertion of fucking himself on Magnus’ cock. Magnus’ hands trail up Alec’s body, his hands raking softly through his chest hair before tweaking a nipple. This small amount of pleasure gives a jolt, causing him to lose all the strength in his arms and practically fall onto Magnus. He catches him in time however, flipping them again so that Alec is back to lying down. 

“Magnus... I need... fast.” He breaths out as he struggles to regain it. Everything feels urgent to him. Somewhere, in the furthest pits of his mind, he’s able to make out that the reasons for the urgency are probably because of the fact that he’s late to the Institute, and because there’s always,  _always_ , a chance that they will be interrupted. Magnus attaches his lips to his pulse point before pulling away only by a few inches.

“Alexander.” He moans out, before reattaching his lips. It’s a second later, that he’s moving his hips, driving them into Alec’s. His legs are wrapped around Magnus’ body, pulling as close as possible while they shake from the continuous pressure against his prostate. 

“Magnus!” He practically screams, his voice a little hoarse. They are both moaning into each other's skin, both nuzzling each other's neck. The only things which can be heard are the obscene sounds of skin slapping harshly against skin and a range of high pitch and low pitch moans. 

Alec is hit with his orgasm after a particularly harsh thrust from the warlock tips him over the edge. His dick is bobbing in between the two of them, cumming on his own abdomen and on Magnus’ chest a little as he clenches around Magnus. He helps him ride it out, continuing to thrust into him before easing up as Alec wraps his hands around Magnus face, moving so that they are eye level.

“Come on Magnus. I wanna feel you.” He whispers and Magnus gives a miniscule nod before connecting their lips together. After a few more thrusts, he’s grunting into Alec’s mouth and his hips are stuttering. Alec is just gripping at him, kissing him through his orgasm as he moans into his mouth before he disconnects and looks down at the Nephilim, a giddy smile plastered onto both of their faces. He pulls out slowly, before moving down to lay his hand against Alec’s chest, not caring about the mess between them at the moment, or the fact that his cum was dripping from Alec.

They are both silent for a couple of minutes, Alec’s hand running up and down Magnus’ back softly. A small chuckle from the younger one pierces through the silence. Magnus looks up at him with a pointed look, waving his hand to clean them both up while doing so.

“Thank you. You know what I just realized. No one interrupted us!” Alec exclaims, looking down at his boyfriend. He just raises an eyebrow however. He doesn’t want to disrupt the happiness, the peace and how content they feel at that moment. 

“Alexander...” He smiles a small and apologetic smile.

“What?” 

“The Institute?” He shakes his head once.

“Shit.” Alec leaps from underneath Magnus and off of the bed, scrambling to run to the bathroom and sort himself out as Magnus lets out a heavy sigh. In the shadow world, there’s always something waiting, even if it isn’t the Shadowhunters themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if i don't answer your comment. I read them all, but sometimes I never actually have the time to answer it. Each of your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated however, never forget that!! xo

**Author's Note:**

> All your comments and kudos are extremely appreciated, thank you so much for reading my work and let me know what you thought!! xo


End file.
